toystorymerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Potato Head
"Ages three and up! It's on my box!" A toy with heritage going back to the 1950s, Mr. Potato Head is a plastic potato body with removable accessories, and a prominent side character in the Toy Story ''films. He's first seen as a member of Andy's Toys, and continues with the main group all the way into Bonnie's possession. The version seen in the film is not accurate to any particular single Mr. Potato Head design, though he appears to be mostly based off pieces included in Mr. Potato Head's Bucket of Parts, released in 1987, though none of his pieces appear exactly identical to that version, early concept art features them in a style much closer to the real toy. One notable deviance is the presence of two separate eyes and feet. On all versions of the toy manufactured in the modern age, the eyes and feet are connected and feature a single peg to attach them to the potato, due to the potential choking hazard presented by the smaller, individual pieces. For the same reason, eyebrows are not commonly seen on the toy either, though there have been releases that featured a re-used mustache piece intended for use as eyebrows. Toys 'Toy Story (1995) : '''Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) Released in 1995 for a cross-promotion with the first Toy Story ''film, this version of the spud features many of the pieces from the Bucket of Parts that the toy in the film was based on, though it trades the accurate bendy arms for the singular, removable plastic arms used during the 1990's. : In addition to the movie-styled parts, he also includes toupee styled hair, black glasses, alternative orange ears, alternate mustache, teeth, a red nose, bow tie, orange feet, spherical eyes, and a tongue. : This version of the toy was released in 1999 and 2010 for ''Toy Story 2 ''and ''Toy Story 3, respectively. Versions of this toy over the year have occasionally featured additional parts irrelevant to those seen in the movies. 'Toy Story Collection' : Mr. Potato Head Released by Thinkway in 2010 for the second wave of the Toy Story Collection, Mr. Potato Head is, like the other toys in the toyline, advertised to be the most screen-accurate version of the film character ever released. It is a joint release by Hasbro and Thinkway. Unlike other removable-parts Potato Head toys, he is electronic and also features hexagonal ports for his parts, meaning that they are not cross compatible with pieces from other toys. He comes with a plastic potato body with non-removable feet, and includes a derby hat, two pink ears, a pair of regular eyes, a pair of angry eyes, two bendy arms, a nose, a mustache, an open smile, and a toothed frown. The toy also has voice recognition, speaks, and reacts to loud noises with "Part-popping action". : In an interesting design choice, he features two separate holes and posts for his eyes, despite them still being conjoined like other Potato Heads.